Truth
by nayaruss
Summary: The real reason Sasuke left the village was because of...Hinata?


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Summary: The real reason Sasuke left Konoha…because of Hinata?

The real reason Sasuke left...

_**The Returned Confession?**_

Sasuke was running. He was running as fast as he could. He was heading for Konoha. He felt the pain, the stress of the curse mark. Orochimaru had told Sasuke, before he killed him, 'Soon the curse mark will eat away at your body and take over. You will die.' Sasuke didn't feel the need to ever believe anything Orochimaru said but the curse mark was more active lately and he didn't know what to think. But he knew one thing he had a confession to make, a confession as of why he really left. If he was truly to die; he had to confess the truth. His brother's death accomplished his mission, but he never expected any soon death after he killed his brother. He knew she would be there, where would she go? He only wished that she felt the feelings he did. She always felt something for the idiot, Naruto, his 'best friend.'

Sasuke stopped. He had not realized he was so close. In front of him was Konoha; the village he'd ran from. He ran from it because he wanted power to beat Itachi, but that wasn't it, completely. He felt he could get stronger, then but not as strong as he needed to be. But also because he had distractions, yes he had the fan girls, but not them. It was someone he felt and had a crush on. The Hyuga, Hinata.

Sasuke had felt feelings for her since the day he had seen her. Her appearance was so appealing, and lustful; he wanted her. He never thought her personality would be so shy though. But he felt as though she could feel his pain, but couldn't. She could feel his pain of abandonment, plenty, but not because he wasn't strong enough, just because he didn't have a family. He thought she would feel the hatred he felt. The urge of revenge he felt. But she only wanted to be accepted like Naruto, which was probably why she looked up to Naruto more than she looked up to himself.

He stood by a tree wondering what could have happened to her in the 3 ½ years he has been gone. Was she…? He didn't know what he wanted to know. One thing he knew for certain was that he hoped Naruto had not realized how much greater Hinata was than Sakura. From what Sasuke had heard she had slept with every shinobi with a pulse, but rumors, he didn't believe them or care for them.

He thought of the past memories that he has had in the village, the good, and the bad. He felt bad; she wasn't in most.

He stopped when he heard a voice, it was Sakura and Naruto.

"I'm glad you've finally accepted my offer for our first date, Sakura," Naruto said smiling. He was still his goofy self. They both stopped at the center of the gate's entrance and stood stiffly.

"I know, it seems like forever since he left," Sakura said.

"Yea, I guess," Naruto said sadly, his face now looked towards the ground.

"You still miss him?" she asked stupidly.

"Yea, but I can't harp on the wish for him to come back now. He is a missing-nin and I have accepted that. I've realized that his decision to leave was for the best, because if our friendship grew. He probably would have betrayed me sooner or later. But he is still a brother to me, even if he didn't feel that way. His leave has made me stronger than I would have ever been if he was here, so I guess we both got our thirst for power. I guess I didn't crave for it as much as he did," Naruto smiled as he looked up at the night sky.

"Let's go," he said finally. Both walked away leaving a tense feeling in Sasuke's body.

He never thought both of them would have changed so much. And it wasn't only their appearance even their personality. Naruto was…._serious._ He thought that would never happen.

"They've changed…dramatically. I guess we've all have," he whispered to himself as he jumped from the tree he was in.

"Sasuke?" he heard a familiar voice call out.

He looked up to see the familiar eyes he waited to see for so many years.

"H-Hinata?" he was able to spit out, "What a-are you doing here?" he stuttered.

"I should be asking you the same question," she said confidently. She has changed as well, he thought.

"I-I" he didn't know what to say. She was right there; he didn't even have to find her. Why couldn't he speak?

"You know I should report you to the Hokage, but since you look so cute when you stutter I'll ask again, what are you doing here?"

"I've come back for a request," he said finally. He had gotten his edge back. Did she just say he was cute?

"Well, I guess I should alert the Hokage of your presence,"

"No, wait," he said quickly. She stopped and stared at him confused.

"I actually wanted to speak with you, if that is alright," he said slowly, skeptical.

"Why?" she asked eyebrow rose.

"I understand why you wouldn't trust me, but please…I really need to talk to you,"

'Wait, did I just say please?' he thought.

"Wait, did you just say please, this must be serious," she said jokingly.

"Please, do not take it in a bad way or think I'm lying because this is the truth, and the whole truth."

"Okay?"

"I left the village because…"

"Everybody knows why you left to get power from Orochimaru to beat Itachi. That isn't something unknown, Uchiha, and you have accomplished that. That doesn't mean you can waltz back here and think you'll be welcomed with opened arms," she yelled.

"I know," he said frustrated, "Please keep your tone down," he didn't want for anyone to know he was there. "I came back to confess, because my goal has been accomplished; I don't care if I die now, but I wanted to confess to you why I left. I didn't want to die without my feelings to be heard. My curse mark has been highly active lately and is soon suppose to eat away at me and take over my body,"

"If you want sympathy you've come to the wrong village,"

"Please stop interrupting me," he said clenching his teeth. She is feisty.

"Sorry," she said sweetly.

You can't even stay mad at her, he thought, her cute smile and soft voice makes me melt for some reason, he thought.

"I left because…" he started to clench his teeth and tighten his fist, "because I hated seeing how you drooled over Naruto but showed no interest in me. I felt something for you and still do but it is weird because I have no idea what it is. I thought I was losing my mind. But I found out I was a great actor because when I figured out you had no feelings for me. I felt all hope was lost now all my family was truly gone. My heart had no one to help it cope, because whenever I saw you I felt a reason to work even harder. I believe it was lucky for me getting this curse mark because one I'm telling you this and because if I saw the fight between you and Neji I would have had to kill him," he started to laugh. "But truthfully I always wondered why nobody ever tripped and fell every time you walked in a room because my mind would wander places," he smiled. He felt a pain coming from his neck. He had to hurry. He walked closer to her. She wasn't speaking, moving, it was probably from shock. He hoped he didn't kill her because if she was shocked now, he had one more thing he had to do.

He stepped into the moonlight and approached her. He held her chin up to look at her eyes. They were so beautiful. He leaned in closer until his lips connected with hers.

Her lips are so soft, he thought. He waited for rejection; he waited for her to refuse, but she didn't. She actually kissed back. Sasuke was surprised by this, but would never reject, he couldn't for once he was truly happy.

They eventually had to stop for air.

"I-I should go," he said quickly. He started to walk away, but was stopped by her hand, "Wait, please, stay"

"But," he wanted to object but her eyes stared into his. He couldn't resist.

"Okay," they stood there staring at each other not saying a word until-

"I thought that you liked Naruto, that's why I never said anything, but why didn't you- " he stopped because she point a finger over his lips, shushing him.

"I didn't like you actually, you were cute, but I had a connection with Naruto. He was a person I looked up to, and someone who gave me strength. I never had a thought about you,"

"At least you're honest," he said sourly.

"Don't take it like that,"

"But you kissed me back,"

"Yea, I know, I wanted to reject, but I couldn't it felt so good,"

"Hinata, why didn't you report me to the Hokage when you had the chance; I could have killed you, but you decided to stay?"

"If you wanted to kill me you would have, and I didn't because I didn't believe it was truly you and I still don't but that isn't the point. Besides I don't want to believe it is you because if I open my heart I know you'll just break it."

"Hinata," he whispered surprised, "Please never believe I would do something to hurt you, and always know nobody can be Sasuke Uchiha," he kissed her, again, and started to walk away. He had to know his mark was excruciatingly painful. He stopped and dropped on his knees. The pain was now unbearable; he grabbed his neck and screamed in pain.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" he cried.

Hinata ran towards him and noticed that black started to take an effect on Sasuke's face.

"S-Sasuke," she whispered in shock. She got up quickly and put Sasuke on her back. He didn't scream as much he almost whimpered. She knew he was trying to be strong; the 'tough guy' act was his label.

"You are going to be okay, Sasuke, I promise," she whispered.

Sasuke paid no attention to where they were because he knew she would take him to the Hokage. Maybe she would have a heart and help him or at least alleviate the pain.

Sasuke wasn't able to see her or anything because he drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

Sasuke eyes opened slowly. He looked out and showed that darkness surrounded the room except where he sat, a light gleamed. He grunted and immediately heard a voice.

"So Uchiha, you're awake,"

"Where…am I?"

"Why did you come back?"

"Tsundae, where am I? What happened to Hinata?"

"I'm here," he heard her voice.

"Hinata!" he exclaimed. He tried to get up but couldn't. He remembered that he was the enemy.

"What do you want?" he asked disrespectful now

"Why are you here? Why did you come back?"

"I came back because my mission has been completed and I wanted to talk and let bygones be bygones. It wasn't like you were going to find Orochimaru. So I did on the invite and I killed him and my brother as a bonus. I don't see the crime."

"Hinata, did you speak to the Uchiha before you brought him here,"

"No, Lady Tsundae, I found him near the milieu of the village,"

'Okay we didn't have a conversation. I hope that's all she knows because now I'm making it up as I go,' he thought.

"I don't believe a word of it, but I'm not going to be the one to judge you,"

Sasuke looked around, and approached him was Kakashi. He lowered his mask and activated his Sharingan. Sasuke felt his mind swirl in and out of different memories, but couldn't understand what he was after. He couldn't think. He couldn't hide anything. The village had truly been excelling just as he was.

It seemed like hours before he felt his head spin out of a whirl of a never ending of nothing. His eyes opened into a different room. It was white and he looked out the window. The sky was clear. He wondered why he was in Konoha's hospital now. Wasn't he a prisoner?

"It's about time you woke up," it was Tsundae, "You're lucky kid, but I will still keep my eyes on you. Kakashi said your mind, your heart, and your intentions are clear. You should be happy, Hinata found you because you would be dead, but I and Kakashi sealed it so you could live a normal life as much as possible. If you slip up once you will be killed," she was threatening him. How ironic, he thought.

"Okay, where is Hinata?"

"You seemed to be interested in Hinata, but I warn you don't try anything funny, because she can easily kill you as any other shinobi here, and you shouldn't get too attached…"

"Okay Tsundae, I just want to see Hinata, I'm not here for anything else. I didn't even expect to live this long but I have now I just want to see Hinata, thank you," he said calmly and smirking.

She gave him the evil eyes and walked out. Sasuke already knew he would be visited by many people but only wanted to see Hinata.

Please Review. I was going to write more but my eyes are burning and I got school tomorrow so please review tell me what you think.


End file.
